05401
}} is the 5,403rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 16 September, 2009. Written by SUE MOONEY Directed by ROB ROHRER Plot Part 1 Gennie asks Katie about Ryan. Bob spots Gennie and calls over to her, but Gennie avoids him. Faye is dressed smart for her new job. She flirts with Cain for Mark's benefit. At Mill Cottage, Nicola and Jimmy are shattered looking after baby Angelica. Nicola is not happy than Chas is now living with them. Carl tells her they are all going to have to be more sensitive about living together. In Victoria Cottage, Katie can't understand why Gennie is hiding from Bob. Chas pops round and Gennie is rude to her before going out. Nikhil shows Faye around. Priya comes in with bags. Nikhil tells Priya that Faye has got the PA's job but Priya doesn't care. Chas is worried about Aaron coming home from Ibiza tomorrow. She realises that she is hated by everyone and not wanted. Ryan calls round to pick Katie up for their date. Chas bumps into Cain in the street. Cain calls Carl a loser and can't believe Chas has moved in with him. She said she has nowhere else to go, but he says there always is. Gennie talks to Jamie about Chas. Bob approaches them and asks whether they will baby-sit for them. Pearl pops into the Vets surgery for her first day with sandwiches for Paddy. She tells him she will look after him. In the Woolpack, Bob is worried about Gennie and Jamie. Val and Eric have lunch. She tells him that he is handsome. Maisie makes digs to the Sharma's about Faye being a sponger but Nikhil puts her in her place. Katie and Ryan are out walking after a nice meal. They kiss after a nice day together. They get in the car to head back to the village. The car won't start. Part 2 In the pub, the Pollards wave at the Sharma's. Eric asks what Val is up to. She admits that she wants to go to see Paul in Australia. He tells her no. She calls him a skinflint. Ryan can't fix the car so he suggests they either pay £50 for a cab or go up to the hotel they passed and wait for help there. Katie thinks he planned it and is annoyed. She sets off walking on the 10 mile journey. In the pub, Priya heads off for a party but Nikhil warns her not to be hung over tomorrow. Mark asks Faye about her new job when Cain walks in and stands with them. He tells her he has a great way to help her relax so she asks him to ring her. Mark tells Cain to leave her alone. Gennie and Jamie plan their night in. Carl finds Chas hiding in the corner avoiding Jimmy and Nicola. He tells her they will come round. He tells her he loves her and they will get through this. Nicola and Jimmy are talking about the christening. Chas ends up walking out. Nicola says she needs to lose her baby weight before they get married. At the Shop flat, Jamie is getting ready in high spirits. He tells Bob and Viv not to wait up. Katie is still walking when Ryan pulls up, having fixed the car. This makes Katie even more suspicious. She says going out with him was a waste of make-up. Gennie lets Bob into Victoria Cottage. He tells her not to let Jamie stay over. He tells her it's not right to sleep with father and son but she tells him it's none of his business. Bob says he doesn't like lying to his son. Jamie arrives. He blows his top and demands to know why Bob doesn't want their relationship to happen. They shout at each other so Gennie pipes up with the devastating news that she and Bob slept together. Pearl is finishing up in the surgery. She hands Paddy Chas's scarf that she found. He dumps it in the bin. Jamie tells them it is sick. Bob says it was a one off. He says that Jamie has every right to be angry. Gennie cries. Jamie thinks he might be the village idiot. He says he is sorry he had anything to do with Gennie and walks out. Bob is shocked at what he may have just caused. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes